Chase x Everest
This is romantic ship between Chase x Everest . Favourite couple of Cheverest FOREVER . Other Names Chase\ Everest Cheverest Everase . Canon In " The New Pup " Chase find Everest . In " Pups save a Stowaway " Chase take Everest his crusier . In " Pups save a Stowaway " Chase looks worried when Everest try jump to her Snowmoblie . In " Pups save a Stowaway " Chase and Everest looks happy when Ryder says " Chase you take Everest to her snowmobile " In " Pups save a Stowaway " Chase and Everest standing next each other . In " Pups save a Stowaway " when pups go to Jake Chase go to Everest . In " Pups save a Stowaway " Chase howl when Everest jump to her snowmobile " In " Pups save a Stowaway " Chase greeted Everest . In " The New Pup " when Everest hugd to Jake Chase look at her . In " Pups save an Outlwa ' s loot " Chase and Everest playing together . In " Pups save an Outlaw ' s loot " when pups ducking in the cave Everest looked at Chase like she has crush on him ! ( she give all the hints ! ) . In " Pups save Snowboard Competition " Chase told Everest what to do and she giggled eventually she did what he asked . In " Pups Save Snowboard Comepetition " when Chase told what to do he told what he to do . Like he has crush on her. . In " All Star Pups " Chase cheered on Everest . In " All Star Pups " in the Paw Patroller Everest sit next Chase . Not comfirend ! In " Pups save Bearly Danny " when Everest￼ take coffe for bears . Chase looks worried . Maybe he worried for her . Not comfirend ! In " Pups save Bearly Danny " Chase looked at Everest . * In " All Star Pups " when Skye telling something Chase looked at Everest like he has crush . * Not Comfirend ! In " Pups save Bearly Danny " when Everest take coffe for bears Chase looks worried . Maybe he worried for her . * Not Comfirend ! In " Pups save Bearly Danny " Chase looked at Everest . * In Season 3 Theme Chase stand next Everest . * He often stand next Everest . Fanon Canon . * In " Pups on Seychells " Chase tell Everest about his feeling . * In " Pups and wedding " Chase and Everest take marrige . * In " New born pups " Chase and Everest has puppies . * In " Pups save Valentines Day " Chase ask her for marrige . * In " Cute honey month" Chase and Everest is on Seyschelss and have honey month . * In " Everest stay at look out " Chase is really egree and he ask Ryder " Can Everest has pup house next my ? Pleeeease ? * In " Pups and match " Everest do sexy dance for Chase , beucase she s cherleader . with music ( Work from Home ) . And Chase kick the goal and she licked him and he faint . * In " Pups and trip " in rainy day at city Chase do concert for Everest with ner favourite songs " Heffron Drive Parell , Happy Mistakes . Love Stories. Chase x Everest love story Chase x Everest . Together FOREVER ! Chase x Everest . I love you love story . Chase x Everest frist sight Paw Patrol side by side ( series ) Everest stay at the lookout. IMG_20160921_203140.jpg|I to shy tell you ! IMG 20160718 105719.jpg|Pups on Seyschelss . IMG 20160718 105700.jpg|I can help you handsome ! IMG_20161104_185432.jpg|Paw patrol Suicde Squad Everest as Harley Quinn and Chase as Joker Everest_and_Chase_in_LongJohns.png All Star Pups! 8.jpg|Crush PAW_Patrol_316A_Scene_25.png|Talk ChxE5.jpg|I love you ! Category:Chase x Everest Category:Cofirend couple Category:Chase Category:Everest Category:Love Category:True love Category:Hasbend and wife Category:Cheverest Category:Everase Category:Couple Category:Girl x boy Category:Boyfriend Category:Girlfriend Category:Boyfriend and girlfriend Category:Love stories Category:Fav. Couple of chev